Press X to Respawn
by Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: Sebastian has been busy pulling off a series of hits and strangely Jim hasn't been texting him to complain about being bored. The sniper takes it as a blessing in disguise; until he's woken up at two am and finds out exactly what Jim's become obsessed with. For Day 3 of my 30 Day OTP challenge: Gaming/Watching a Movie MorMor. Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty. Fluff.


**_Day Three: Gaming/Watching a Movie_**

It was two in the morning when Sebastian was literally dragged out of bed, landing in a heap on the floor. He was already reaching for the gun he kept strapped under the bed before he recognised the familiar voice. "Get _up, _Seb. I need your help."

The sniper blinked blearily, rolling onto his back and staring up at Jim. "What the _fuck?_" He climbed to his feet, checking the clock on his bedside table. "It's two am. Go the fuck to sleep."

Jim shook his head, grabbing Sebastian's wrist. "No! This is important, I need your help." He dragged Sebastian into the living room, shoving him onto the sofa and pressing a controller into his hand. The sniper took it automatically, yawning slightly and staring almost uncomprehendingly at the television. It was showing a blank black screen with a flashing alert in the corner _'Press X to respawn'._

Before Sebastian had time to even _attempt _to process what Jim wanted him to do the Irishman had dropped down next to him, leaning against his side and folding his legs up underneath him. "I'm stuck." The look Sebastian gave him obviously explained his confusion as Jim elaborated. "In my game, Seb. I'm stuck. They keep killing me. You're good with guns, shoot them."

Sebastian looked back at the television, only now noticing the Xbox set up beside the TV stand. Everything made a little more sense now. So that was what had kept Jim so distracted while Sebastian had been busy on a series of hits for the past week. "Kitten, you know this is completely different to shooting an actual gun right?"

Jim whined, gesturing wildly at the television. "You have to fix it. I've been stuck for nearly a whole day. I need you to fix it." Sebastian sighed, because if he'd gotten obsessed with playing a bloody game then there was no way he would have slept or eaten.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. But if I get you past this part then you have to go to sleep until the morning." Jim just nodded, obviously desperate to get past it. Sebastian wasn't surprised; the criminal had always hated not being able to do something. The sniper shook his head amusedly, pressing X to start the game. His eyes widened a little as he was suddenly bombarded with a rain of bullets. "Whoa."

He was on his seventh try when he felt the weight against his side increase and he looked across at Jim, hearing the now familiar sound that meant he'd been killed again. Jim was curled up against his side, mouth slightly open as he snored softly. Sebastian huffed in amusement, lifting his arm and rearranging the smaller man so that his head was tucked under Sebastian's chin. It took a moment for Jim to settle down again, nuzzling into his neck, before he pressed X to try again.

Three and a half hours. He spent three and a half hours on the same fucking part of the game before he finally got past it. It didn't even register at first, the screen turning black again and an auto save feature popping up and spinning before disappearing and some cut scene started playing. "Oh thank fuck."

Sebastian didn't waste a second in switching it off, resisting the urge to throw the controller at the screen. Jim was still curled against his side and Sebastian carefully scooped him up, carrying the worryingly light man into his room and tucking him under the covers. The movement made him stir, one hand catching the sniper's wrist as dark eyes blinked at him sleepily. "You get it?"

"I got it. Go to sleep." Sebastian said softly, twisting his arm slightly to try and pull it out of his boss' grip. Jim held on tighter, eyes falling shut again. "Good boy. Stay. S'an order." Sebastian rolled his eyes, dropping onto the bed and curling around Jim protectively. The man could be a whiny, annoying twat sometimes but fuck if Sebastian could say no to him.

If you have any prompts or ideas that you'd be interested in having me write, message me on here or at Tumblr (kinkysmutdragon) and I'll put them on my list and write them asap.


End file.
